Darkness
by D-Didou-D
Summary: OS - Croyez vous que la vie vous a déjà assez mis à l'épreuve pour en réchapper ? Alors que vous espérez ne plus y faire face, elles vous aspireront et vous emporterons à jamais.


**DARKNESS**

Tout n'était que ténèbres dans sa vie. Perdue, déchirée, meurtrie, rien ni personne ne peuvent l'aider à surmonter cela. Personne ne peut se remettre de ce genre d'événement. Comment ? Impossible. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille comme certains peuvent l'appuyer, non, elle ne fait que vous consumer petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de vous, pas seulement physiquement, mais c'est avant tout votre esprit qui est mis à l'épreuve toute votre vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si injuste ? Tout le monde ce dis que ceci arrive toujours au autre, ils se bloquent dans leur monde d'illusion et de rêve, mais le rêve s'évade plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Le monde ne s'arrête pas rien que pour vous, pour vous laissez le temps d'assimiler toutes les choses atroces qui viennent de se produire, non, il continue, avec ou sans vous. Vous devez accepter le fait que tout ne peut pas être sous votre contrôle, ça, elle l'avait bien compris, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne peut plus.

Pourquoi tant d'injustice dans ce monde. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il a elle, elle qui avait déjà tant souffert, dont les joies de la vie l'avait abandonnée depuis ce jour. Son passé la hantant chaque jour, à chaque enquête, à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait cette bande jaune ne pouvant qu'annoncer qu'elle était passée par là. Elle, cette chose qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, auquel elle était confrontée chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait détournée sa voie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait plus y faire face, elle ne trouvait plus la force, tout l'avait abandonné.

Elle s'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était son travail pourtant et elle aurait du faire quelque chose, anticiper comme elle le faisait si bien, c'est pour cela que nombreux sont les flics de New-York faisaient appel à elle, elle était la meilleure, son travail c'était sa vie. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger travail et émotion, elle était si droite et professionnelle, mais à cet instant, se fut comme si elle venait tout juste de découvrir le métier, elle était perdue, avait tout oublié, son esprit lui échappait.

Il était là, on aurait dit qu'il dormait, paisible, un léger sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres, sourire qui était au rendez-vous chaque jours, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, il revenait tout le temps, ce sourire chaleureux, séduisant, enfantin, rassurant…à ce demander comment faisait-il pour le garder alors que lui même était parfois si triste et meurtri. Et ce regard…cet immense océan de bleu dans lequel vous preniez plaisir à vous perdre, qui vous réchauffais, qui avait tant de facilité à voir votre nature profonde, rien ne lui échappais, perçant, cela la gênait parfois car elle avait souvent du mal à cacher ses émotions devant cet homme qui la regardais avec fascination et passion, alors elle détournait son visage. Que pouvait-elle faire de mieux ? Il était si charmant, si doux, si bienveillant avec elle, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais maintenant…elle en était certaine.

Il était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas pu. Plus jamais. Elle aurait du, mais en était incapable. Pourtant, il ne fallait faire qu'un pas, il lui paraissait si grand et pourtant lui était déjà près à l'accueillir.

Cette vision…comme celle de sa mère baignant dans son sang, elle croyait revivre la même chose, elle transposait sans cesse l'image de sa mère avec celle de cet homme, qui lui aussi maintenant, était d'une pâleur effrayante, froid…et ce liquide, elle en avait pourtant vu des litres et des litres depuis ses débuts, mais celui-ci, elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laisser s'échapper si facilement du corps de l'homme qui, elle réalisait maintenant, était l'homme de sa vie.

Tout lui échappait, même son corps, qui n'était devenue maintenait qu'une loque, un pantin désarticulé qu'on aurait mis au grenier et oublié alors qu'il ne suffisait que d'un petit coup de pousse pour lui refaire prendre vie. C'était lui sa bouée, il était toujours là pour elle.

Alors qu'il était recouvert de cette couleur qui ne présage que le passage de l'autre côté, dont tout le monde à si peur et rejette, elle le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, et le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, ne voulant pas le quitter, elle refusait, même au conseil de ses collègues qui tentait en vain de la repousser et de la retirer de cette scène, mais eux aussi était sous le choc et ne pouvait agir comme ils le faisaient à chaque enquêtes. Ce n'était pas pareil. Comment pouvait-il reprendre leur procédure habituelle avec cet homme et ami, avec lequel ils avaient passés tant de moments hilarants et chaleureux ?

Elle le laissa donc, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ce n'était plus la peine de se lamenter sur son sort, elle avait échouée. Comme sa famille, elle va devoir vivre sans cette présence auquel elle s'était habituée depuis deux ans, cette présence dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer malgré quelques cous durs, qu'ils avaient cependant surmontés tous les deux. Et sa fille…elle lui avait promis de s'en occuper s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait réellement un jour. Cette jeune fille si radieuse, pleine de joie et de bon sens tout comme elle, va devoir se confronter à la même situation qu'elle il y a dix ans. Mais va t-elle avoir la force de le surmonter ? Ainsi que sa mère ?

Elle se laissa divaguer dans ses pensées, elle n'avait plus le contrôle, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il était parti, lui, pour toujours, lui qu'elle repoussait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et qui maintenant n'aurait voulu plus jamais quitter. Et pourtant…quelqu'un l'avait pris.

Elle se laissa replonger dans les ténèbres, auquel elle avait pu échapper auparavant, mais cette fois, elles la consumèrent une bonne fois pour toute.

Plus rien ni personne. Jamais.


End file.
